


Al Sicuro

by orphan_account



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angry nerds, Cute, Luci is a little brat, Lutz is a little shit, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Minor Swearing, Self-Indulgent, a bit of language, it all works out, never killed anyone honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luciano Vargas was not a human, as far as he was concerned. Lutz knew him to be one, anyway.</p><p>Just a short story I had laying around that I decided to post. The title means "In a Place of Safety" in Italian. I'm cheesy, it can't be helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al Sicuro

Luciano Vargas was, above all, afraid of weakness.

He slept with the door locked and a knife in his hand, and he would turn the edge of that knife on everyone without exception or discrimination. His personality was shown in that blade; cold, quick. He was ruthless in his ways, and stubborn in his opinions. He could not be changed nor bent.

Lutz was more than happy to admit that he wasn't all that he made himself out to be.

Luciano had moments of weakness; and while it might have felt like he was preying on that weakness under other circumstances, he certainly didn't see it that way. Every now and then, wordless and without meeting his eyes, Luciano would slip into the German's room. The quiet creak of the door was the first thing that told him Luciano was nearby. Sometimes, he could scarcely see him in the dark; he moved like a shadow over the walls, and his footsteps were always too light to trace. The first few times he'd done this, he almost thought Luciano was truly there to kill him. Thankfully, that never seemed to be the case.

Tonight, there was no hesitation in his actions. He didn't sneak onto the edge of the bed as he usually would – rather, he slipped in under the sheets and right to Lutz's side without his usual halting movements to him. He opened an eye at that, glancing over to see auburn reflecting the dim moonlight, and the gleam of a magenta eye close to his shoulder before it slipped shut. He buried his face in the blond's shoulder silently, not giving any indication on why he was there this time. Sometimes, Lutz wondered if he just got too cold in the winters of Berlin.

He sighed, slipping an arm under Luciano and just under the hem of his shirt to rest a hand on his sharp hip. The only protest he got was a grumbled curse in Italian before the shorter of the two wrapped an arm over Lutz's chest, brushing lightly against a scar as he went. This was their routine; some responses would change, some actions would vary, but this was how they would always end up. Luciano letting himself be human, and Lutz letting him take safety out of something that wasn't sharpened steel.

Lutz ran his fingers through his hair for a while in silence, eyes closed as he felt Luciano's breath evening out with sleep on his skin. He twisted his curl around his finger, getting a hard-knuckled punch in the gut, but all he could do was laugh. Luci wouldn't hurt him, not truly; even if he threatened to (and even if he _despised_ being called Luci). “ _Vaffanculo_ ,” he growled, and Lutz swore he felt his nose wrinkling in a scowl against the crook of his neck. “What if I do?” Lutz asked, twirling a few strands of his hair between his fingers. Silence answered him. “I'm joking, _schatz_.” “Don't call me that,” Luciano murmured without conviction.

“Want me to call you Luci?”  
“I'm going to go back to my room.”  
“No you aren't.”  
“ _Shut up_.”

Lutz snickered, snapping the band of his sweatpants against his hip. Luciano damn near bit him for that one, turning away from him with a grumble; but it was too obvious that he wasn't going anywhere. He was still pressed right against Lutz's side. The German turned to follow his movement, wrapping both arms around his waist and resting his head on Luciano's shoulder. “You didn't get very far.” He kicked him in the shin with his heel, glaring at Lutz over his shoulder. He could see the faint rings under his eyes in the dim light that leaked through the open curtains.

“Get some rest,” Lutz murmured, planting a lazy kiss to the back of his neck as he felt Luciano sigh. “ _Ich liebe dich_ ,” he added on when his breathing had slowed, pressing his lips lightly against the pulse of his neck and resting there, just feeling his heart, his life thrumming against his skin, not being safeguarded for once. There was never an answer; Lutz could never say it when Luciano was listening. It was never said between them, even in passing. They couldn't admit to those types of commitments.

“ _Ti amo_ ,” came the whispered reply moments later, Luciano turning his head to catch his lips.

Lutz could have sworn his heart stopped then and there.

 

 


End file.
